A Paradoxed Heart
by kikiaheave
Summary: Danny? x OC I sadly own nothing! Have you ever thought that maybe Vlad didn't see what really happend to the human half of Danny when he defused them? And if human Danny lived... who saved him. How would people act toward them, and why would he be saved.


I own nothing... except Anya, Steve, The Voice, and other non-Original Danny characters. Sadly :(

A Paradoxed Heart

[Anya's POV In the time period when Evil Danny Exists]

"Uhg, another day of boredom, and nothing to do about it," I whined sitting upright in my bed, in the Ghost Zone, and plopped back onto it.

"_You could always leave your room…_ *I glared upwards in distaste* _seriously, you never leave your lair, just because you wanna avoid Nigel!_" The Voice, in my head, sighed.

"Not a chance, he could still be out there! I'm not taking any chances, and besides, he should be recognized as the Ghost King… I think… he did win the tournament for my hand in marriage." I replied looking at my pure white ceiling, and looked around my room for something to do than listen to The Voice.

"_I don't agree with the ghost people in those robes did to end the entire squabble… they decide to hold a tournament to see who gets to marry you, and expect you to go along with it like a good 'princess! You're not even a ghost to them, you're a Goddess you're just as powerful as one too! Especially when it comes to that Crystal Ball, you can see all that's going on in the Ghost Zone and the Human world," The Voice continued, as I approached my Crystal Ball: whom I've named Steve, "and if you left your room you could finally meet the Danny Fenton boy you've been watching over, I am still surprised that you can block Clockworks foreseeing powers so well… only in the Ghost Zone though_." I continued to ignore The Voice as it ragged on and on telling me to leave my room.

I watched Danny as he decided to go through with his 'Cheating on the C.A.T' plan and watched with horror as his family, friends, and annoying teach blew up in front of him, tears streaking my face, and for once The Voice was quiet.

"_Anya… cheer up, you're ruining your fur_…," The Voice cooed trying to cheer me up; I sat up and looked into my mirror dresser thing. My usually spunky purple eyes where blood shot, my light brown thin layer of fur was slightly wet, my long dark brown hair that reached my lower back was in a mangled mess, my wolf ears where flat down on my head, my bushy wolf tail was unkempt, and my holed purple dress was also slightly wet from my tears.

"You're right; Danny is probably even more distraught than me." I croaked, and then I got an idea. I could go to him and let him know he's not alone! I ran to my bathroom, bathed, hygienified, and pounced on Steve (my Crystal Ball). "Steve, show me Danny Fenton!" I screamed/ordered at Steve. A purple smoke swirled for a second and an image of Danny strapped to a testing table with Vlad with giant claw things haunted the center. And I stared in shock as Vlad ripped Danny's ghost half out!

"_Holy SHI-"_ The Voice exclaimed, but was cut off by me throwing a teleporting plasma ball at the ground, and I jumped through.

[Narrator POV in Vlad's Lab after Danny's ghost half was ripped out]

Danny, just in time, woke to see his ghost half use the claws from his dehalferization used on Vlad! His ghost half launched at Vlad's ghost half and fused with it, but saw that his ghost half began to shake with pain and he changed in appearance, to something more sinister looking. The now evil ghost version of Danny Phantom crept over to Danny as Vlad Masters watched helplessly from a bundle against a wall. Danny scurried across the floor until he was backed into a wall shaking like a leaf, with fear. The evil Danny lunged at the now completely human Danny Fenton, but nobody saw the head of a girl with wolf ears poke out of a portal in a wall.

~Chapter 2~

[Anya's POV]

"_Just in time to see him die…"_ The Voice sighed, but paying him no heed I, at the last possible second, froze time using a dangerously large amount of my power, grabbed Danny (completely human version) causing him to unfreeze, made a copy of him, made another plasma teleport ball, jumped through, and unpausing time as I left all in 3 second. "Good Job, you saved him," The Voice cheered, as we fell on my bed in the Ghost Zone, but before I could do anything else, I passed out from power overdose.

[Human Danny's POV]

"What… just… happened?" I said looking around the room I was taken to. I noticed the strange glow of a Crystal Ball, coming from the foot of the strange fur girl's bed. "First time in a girls room alone with her, and it's not nearly as cool as I had hoped," I thought as I checked on the unconscious girl next to me, she's kinda… cute with her wolf/cat ears flattened to her head, and her giving off little purring sounds.

"Danny… are you okay," the mystery girl mumbled in her sleep; turning on her side, and releasing me. I slowly crawled away from her, and looked around the room again.

"Where am I, what am I doing here, and how does this girl know my name? And more importantly, what is she?" I thought as I walked towards the chained off door. I grabbed the chains and pulled with all my might, but they wouldn't break and I heard the girl start to stir!

"Danny, are you okay?" the mystery girl asked as she pounced on me, making me fall to the ground, and started to examine me by sitting on my waist and pulling my shirt up.

"Y-yeah, but who are you, why did you save me?" I shouted pulling my shirt back down, and giving her a solid glare of 'get off of me'.

"Oh, and I should of just watched you get killed by your ghost half, no way!" she yelled at me slightly ticked off, but she calmed down and said, "I'm Anya, and I'm so sorry about what happened with your enemy Vlad, he shouldn't of done that to you." She suddenly looked upward then blushed while standing up and she held out I hand to help me up.

"Okay *I grabbed her hand*, so where are we?" I asked as she pulled me up.

"In my room in the Ghost Zone of course, where'd you think we were," she asked still holding my hand, but I ignored it as I continued my investigation, "I've never seen this room anywhere in the Ghost Zone… is it hidden?"

"Yeah it is, I couldn't gather the courage to leave yet, until I saw the danger you were in, by the by, Clockwork doesn't know you're alive, no one does, so until I know it's safe I want you to stay with me." Anya said, and she let go of my hand, "Will you SHUT IT!" she suddenly yelled. I flinched, and looked around for anyone else. Anya blushed realizing she yelled that out loud.

"Who are you talking to," I asked taking a precautionary step back.

"Sorry about that…" she apologized.

[Anya's POV]

"_Thanks a lot Voice; he thinks I'm a nutter!"_ I shouted at The Voice as Danny took a step back.

"Who are you talking to," he asked, looking around.

"Sorry about that…" I apologized, and sat on my bed and looked at Steve's purple glowing fog. "I wasn't yelling at you, I was yelling at The Voice, he was saying… very disturbing things." I told Danny; he sat next to me on the foot of my bed.

"_How you said that makes you sound like a nutter, and all I was saying' was that you could totally have you way with him here, he probably wouldn't mind_," The Voice teased as I glared upward, again.

"_He is a distraught 14-15 year old boy, while I'm 3,301 years his senior, who just also recently lost all of his family and friends… and you want me to take 'ADVANTAGE' of him!"_ I yelled in my head; I looked at Danny who was staring at me, and I looked away with a blush.

"What kind of things," Danny asked.

Completely off guard I stuttered, "E-excuse me?"

"What kind of things was this 'Voice' telling you to do," Danny asked making me look into his eyes, which for some unknown reason were now green. A lump formed in my throat and my tongue became like sand paper. I stared into his eyes trying to tell him without word like the people in books do.

"I… um… don't remember now," I lied, pulling my eyes from my gaze, my face probably redder than a cherry.

"Really," Danny asked skeptically.

[Green eyed Danny Fenton's POV]

"_She defiantly remembers, but why is she so embarrassed? Am I the first person she's seen in so long, and she is scared? That can't be it, she's really powerful and more so than any ghost I've ever fought_!" I thought as I watched her fidgety behavior.

"Hey, now that I think about it, how would you know I was in danger," I asked and I watched her relax instantly, "_Guess I'll have to ask her about the 'Voice' some other time, and why are her eyes like purple sapphires_." I thought.

"Well Steve helped me," Anya replied, happy to change the subject.

"Steve?" I asked, "Whose Steve?" Anya nodded at my question and she picked up the Crystal Ball next to our feet.

"This is Steve… you named a Crystal Ball?" I asked skeptically as Anya looked away embarrassed for the third time today. "She's pretty cute when she blushes," I thought, but then mentally slapped myself, "_she could be a bad guy or um… girl_."

"Well I haven't talked to anyone in a few decades, so I thought it'd end the loneliness, but it didn't and to be truthful, I'm out of practice when it comes to talking with people, except when it comes to The Voice, and even then I haven't spoken verbally to anyone." Anya admitted.

"Wait a sec, decades?" I asked shocked, "_how old is she?"_

"Well, I died December 31, 1319 BC, then after that I went into hiding from Nigel about 600 years ago." Anya sheepishly admitted, while looking around her room.

"Um… if you don't mind me asking, how'd you die, and who's Nigel," I asked, who knew ghosts could stay in the Ghost Zone for so long, I never really thought of the ghosts ever have been alive before.

"Well, Nigel was supposed to have my hand in marriage when he won the tournament, I ran away… they wanted me to marry a man I didn't love, and even if I am a princess/deity/whatever I don't think that is how things should have been done, he's probably parading around going by the name of Ghost King. As for the way I died… maybe I'll tell you one day, that kind of stuff is pretty private," Anya explained my mouth was hanging open, "Who knew the Ghost King was supposed to marry someone, 'cause I sure didn't!"

"You were supposed to marry HIM, no wander you ran away, anyone would of," I yelled in shock, and for some reason, I felt relieved that she did run. Anya smiled and grabbed my arm, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks Danny, by the way while you're here I'll keep it to were you don't get hungry or that you don't age, but you'll still need to take a shower once in a while, I'll clean your clothes so they don't stink," Anya said, and stood up, "I look forward to being roommates with you Danny!" With that said we shook hands and started a new life.

~Chapter 3~

[Anya's POV 10 years later, June 6th, 2021]

"Danny, have you seen a key with a heart shaped design on it anywhere," I asked as I bent over and looked under my bed.

"Um… no why," Danny ask sounding slightly distracted, I stood up strait and looked at him, I was so excited, I found out that the Evil Danny finally was captured by Clockwork and was put away in a prison! The past Danny from 10 years ago had defeated him; now my Danny could go home and see his family and friends again!

"_Have you really thought this through? If you return to the past 'your' Danny will cease to exist and you'll be all alone! You can't keep two Danny's in the same time zone without killing yourself," The Voice yelled in my head crushing my hopes of giving Danny the perfect Birth Day present. Then it hit me, I won't have to do it, Clockwork can, but how do we sneak to and into Clockworks house without getting seen by anyone or anything... "You could turn into a human… you did it once before remember? That one time when those ghosts in those purple robes tried to take you back to Nigel you did it to get away, maybe you could do it again, then all you have to do is pretend to be a lost human in the Ghost Zone, then you have to give Danny a cloak to hide his appearance so no one can recognize him_," The Voice instructed, I stood in temporary shock,

"_That is the smartest thing you have EVER said since I was even born_!" I insulted The Voice; while Danny put an arm around me.

"What'd Voice say this time… did she tell you to take advantage of me again?" Danny half teased; I blushed and sighed.

"No, he just gave me advise," I said, and spotted the key I was looking for in Danny's other hand.

"The Voice is a HE! I thought that The Voice was a girl since you're a girl," Danny exclaimed, removing his arm from around my shoulders and dropping the key in my hand. "What do you need this key for anyway, are you getting a present out from a locked chest or something?"

"Nope, something better…" I replied, draping a black long cloak over Danny's shoulders.

[Green eyed Danny's POV]

'Something better'… from previous years, that's gonna be pretty hard. Last year she got me a plasma screen TV and a Vanilla and Strawberry ice cream cake with 24 candles on top, and on my 21ST Birth Day she gave me back my ghost powers. How could ANYTHING be better than that? Then again, she could be telling me that she loves me, but that's just wishful thinking. I don't remember when it happened, but I fell in love with Anya, and I keep thinking that she loves me too. Just what is up with this cloak, and why is she walking to the chained door.

[Anya's POV]

"Alright Danny, we're gonna go on a little trip we won't be coming back from, well maybe not, it depends. But there are a few things I must inform you of. First off, you have to wear the cloak until we get to our destination also… during this time period and after, for a while, I'll be human," I told Danny. Danny stared at me with disbelief, so to prove him wrong, I transformed in front of him. My wolf ears disappear and become human, my wolf tail disappeared, my fur morphed into light brown human skin, my claws turn into human hands with half inch nails, and my black nose turned into a human one. Danny's mouth dropped to the floor and I smirked. Then I started to notice his nose started to bleed and I looked down to see that my clothes where almost completely off my body. I pulled what rags of my clothes remained and held them close to my body, and during my embarrassment Danny handed me a pair of his spare clothes and turned around.

"So… ready to go yet," Danny asked as I walked over to the chain door and tapped on Danny's shoulder.

"Ready Danny," I asked as I put the key in the lock.

"Yeah…" Danny replied taking hold of my hand as I unlocked the door.

~Chapter 4~

[Still Anya's POV]

"Alrighty, make sure to keep that cloak on, I'll be distorting Clockworks Seeing Future and Past powers as we head to his place, also don't let go of my hand… I may have a panic attack every time we run into a ghost," I told Danny as he adjusted his black cloak; he flashed me a breath taking smile.

"I wouldn't think of it," Danny said as he started to take lead in our drifting, using Steve to guide us.

"_Oooooo, he wouldn't think of it,"_ The Voice teased, making me blush as I looked at Danny's back.

"_Oh, Shut Up, he doesn't like me like that… right?"_ I thought back at him, I could feel The Voice smile in my head.

"_Anya and Danny sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then comes marriage then comes a ba-_"

"SHUT THE F*** UP VOICE!" I screamed aloud causing a few nearby ghosts to look our way and fly off.

"Uhmm, Anya are you okay," Danny asked stopping our drifting.

"Yeah, The Voice was just saying more inappropriate things," I told Danny, suddenly feeling a shiver crawl up my spine.

"You cold," Danny asked as he pulled me closer to his chest, "Better?"

"Y-yeah," I squeaked, liking the warmth radiating from his body.

"Get a Room Love Birds," Johnny 13 and Kitty yelled, and started to flirt with one another.

"We aren't love birds!" Danny and I yelled simultaneously. I blushed, "Are we actually a good couple?"

"_As good as they get, and why'd those two idiots ruin your lovey dovey MOMENT_!" The Voice complained, as Danny pulled us back to our drifting, but now with us side by side.

[Green eyed Danny's POV]

"_We aren't a couple… not yet anyway, but we will one day, I'll make sure of that_," I thought as Anya snuggled closer to me as we passed more ghosts.

"Are you gonna be okay, we're almost there," I told her as she nodded up to me.

"Almost… I'll be fine, just probably a few more panic attacks, and I'm not bothering your personal space am I?" Anya asked; I saw this Clockwork's place in the distance.

"We're here Anya, you can let go of me now and explain what's going on and why we're here," I told her as we stopped at the large castle with a clock on it; Anya let out a small chuckle and her eyes filled with mischief.

"That's a surprise," Anya teased as she pulled us through the front door.

[Anya's POV]

"_I oh so love teasing Danny! It's the perfect pass time_," I thought as I pulled Danny through Clockwork's front door.

"Come onnn, tell me pleeaasseee…" Danny begged as we skulked through the empty castle of time; I shushed Danny as we came to the main room and I saw the Time Medallions.

"Alright Danny, I'm gonna put this inside of your body," I said as I grabbed one of the medallions and stepped back over to Danny.

"Why," Danny asked taking a slight step backwards; I sighed.

"I need to put this in your body by phasing it in so that it can't come out, and it needs to be in you so we can get to your present," I explained, desperately trying to keep the gift a secret.

"Fine… is it gonna hurt," Danny whined getting closer as I held out the medallion and made it intangible.

"Probably not," I answered fast and put it in Danny before he could react. He cringed but then relaxed. "Now what," Danny asked touching his stomach.

"How about why you're in my castle," Clockwork asked suddenly in the room.

"Come on, we need to get out of here!" The Voice screeched; I used some of my powers to concentrate Clockwork's teleporting Mirror and set it to the week after the original Danny Fenton saved the word from the Disasteroid.

"Let's go," I ordered Danny and I pulled him through the mirror to his birthday present.

~Chapter 5~

[Original Danny POV]

"Hey Danny," Sam, my girlfriend, greeted as I looked at the Fenton portal, "What's wrong?"

"The Ghost portal has been acting wonky… I wonder what's wrong with it," I speculated with Sam; suddenly she put her hand in mine.

"Don't worry about it, nothing out of the usual can happen," Sam cooed as I shut the portal off.

"Yeah you're right," I agreed and took a last look at the portal as I left for mine and Sam's date.

[Anya's POV]

After we jumped through the mirror I covered our tacks, and smiled at Danny as he looked around.

"We're still in the Ghost Zone," Danny asked confused; I nodded.

"But, we are in a parallel dimension where Evil Danny never came to be, I'm taking you to see your family, friends, and school. This is your Birth Day present, and I can now make it to where we can stay here forever if you like," I told Danny. He smiled brightly, tears in his eyes, and gave me a killer bear hug.

"Thank you soo, much Anya," Danny yelled hugging me harder; but then his hood came off.

"Ghost Child! What are you doing here, and who is she," Skulker asked in surprise.

I smiled and sweat dropped, Danny suddenly let me go and faced the past Skulker.

"Wait… the Danny here has ghost powers, what time period did you take me to Anya," Danny asked slightly peeved.

"Well… I took you to when the past you here defeated Evil Danny, saved the Earth from an asteroid called the Disasteroid; your parents and the whole world found out about your and Vlad's old ghost powers, you became the savior of Earth with a statue of you in every country's capital all over the world, Tucker became mayor of Amity Park, and you got together with Sam. Also you found out that your older sister Jazz knew all about your ghost powers," I explained; Danny stood there in complete shock and Skulker looked outright confused.

"Where have I heard the name Anya before…?" Skulker said aloud as Danny finally snapped out of whatever trance he was in.

"I got with Sam…" Danny chocked out; I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Danny we need to get out of here before past Skulker finds out where he's heard me from," I instructed Danny; grabbing him by the forearm, pulling his hood up, and dragging him to the Fenton Portal.

"Umm, Anya, what about you… how are you gonna stay here with me, and what happens if I come into contact with the other Danny?" Danny asked as I stopped in front of the closed Fenton portal and the large line of ghosts.

"I'll be using my powers, and nothing will happen if you touch the other Danny," I informed, I turned into my original form, I pulled the doors apart, and ushered Danny in and shut them behind us turning into my human form once again.

"I'm still amazed that you can do this kinda stuff, but what are we gonna do about all of the people we're gonna come into contact with," Danny asked again as I pulled us through the portals door into Danny's parent's lab.

"I'll tell them the truth; I saved you from Evil Danny and took you to this time zone so you could be safe. I'm sure your parents won't mind housing us," I told Danny as we walked to the stairs where the Danny from this dimension was coming down with Sam.

~Authors note~

I will be referring the various Danny's that appear in this fan fiction by their eye color in their human form.

By the way Anya's Danny's eye color in Ghost Form is Blue, but he will still be called 'Anya's Danny' or 'Green Eyed Danny'

The Danny Fenton who is currently dating Sam is called 'Original Danny'/'normal Danny'/'Danny' depending on whose POV it is.

Original Danny has Ice Ghost Powers.

Green Eyed Danny has Fire Ghost Powers.

And for future reference any other Danny's that arrive will be depicted by their human eye color as well.

~End of Authors Note~

"Who are you two, how'd you get into my house, and why are you wearing my clothes," the original Danny yelled while Sam pulled out a golf club.

"SAM," my Danny yelled as he ran over and hugged her with such force that they toppled to the floor and my Danny's cloak came off.

"DANNY," Sam yelled looking back and forth between the two Danny's in the room.

"Danny, please get off of this Dimension's Danny's girlfriend," I sighed pulling my Danny up by the forearm.

"Sorry Anya, I guess I got carried away. I mean I haven't seen her alive in 10 years," Danny apologized as Sam and the original Danny stared in disbelief, "by the way here's Steve." Danny dropped my Crystal Ball, Steve, into my hands.

"What's going on here…" the original Danny sighed and helped Sam get up.

"Well, I'm Anya, a Ghost Deity from the Ghost Zone, and this is Danny, the human half I saved from the Evil Danny from our Dimension. I brought him here because I thought this would be the best birthday present I've ever given him besides giving him his ghost powers back like I did 6 years ago," I explained; as Sam seemed to recognize my name.

"The Anya, from 1300's BC. The one princess who was sacrificed to the war god Laran and destroyed the Ashina and Etruscan Civilization because of it, and who was supposedly the lover of the Fright Knight," Sam exclaimed running over to me.

"You destroyed your people," my Danny asked, with one eyebrow cocked.

"Well you try being thrown into a volcano by the people you loved just because you're a virgin and see how ticked off you get, and I was never the FRIGHT NIGHT'S LOVER," I growled back at my Danny and Sam.

"_How'd this girl know so much about you past when there wasn't even a written language at the time you were born and wasn't your original name Ashina_?" The Voice asked.

"And where have you been," I yelled out loud at The Voice. The original Danny and Sam gave me a weird look as my Danny patted my shoulder calming me down.

"Now that I think about it, did you two live together, alone… for 10 years," the original Danny asked as Sam observed us.

"Yeah and…" I replied calmly.

"_And you guys haven't done ANYTHING! You should have at least lost you virginity to him by now_," The Voice whined as I blushed extremely red.

"The Voice was being perverted again wasn't he," my Danny sighed leaning against me as I nodded.

"Anyway how'd you guys get here if you're human," the original Danny asked as he walked over to us and put an arm around Sam. I changed back to my original form and saw them freak out ever so slightly, which gave me some amount of joy.

"So, by any chance, are you related to a ghost named Wulf," the original Danny asked.

"Yeah, he's my great-great nephew, are you friends of his," I asked, removing my Danny's hand from my shoulder.

"Yeah he is good friends with us, what do you mean by nephew," Sam asked sending me a solid glare.

"_Why is she so ticked at you? You should be trying to kill that ingrate for even knowing as much as she knows about you… does she know about you mom, Asena_," The Voice asked, I rolled my eyes and sent an even more chilling glare at Sam.

"_Of course you wouldn't understand, you're a guy, and she's only establishing her dominance as Original Danny's mate… that sounded wrong_." I responded.

"Why are they glaring at each other," I heard my Danny ask the original Danny; the original Danny shrugged.

"Maybe they don't like each other, I don't know why though," the original Danny answered. I stopped glaring at Sam and looked at the two Dannys.

"So, Sam's Danny, are your parents' home; I would really like to introduce m- Green eyed Danny to his parents and explain the situation," I asked as Sam and her Danny blushed.

"Yeah they're home, but I don't think they'll listen to you if they think you're a ghost," Sam answered for Danny now seeing me as a friend rather than a foe. I grabbed my Danny's hand, turned human, and dragged him to the stairs to see his parents once again.

[Sam's POV, still in lab]

"_Alrighty, Anya likes her Danny not mine… I wonder how they aren't together yet, they have been in the same room for 10 years and they haven't even attempted anything… what's up with that_," I thought as I observed the green eyed Danny and Anya. Anya sent me a friendly smile as she followed me and my Danny up the stairs. "_I really need to come up with a nickname for the green eyed Danny so people don't get confused trying to call only one of them_."

"Hey Sam, what else do you know about me," Anya asked, her purple eyes slightly glowing.

"Well I told you all I do know. The book said that in life you went by a different name, but the book didn't say what it was," I informed her, it's a bummer she's not as ruthless as the book claimed she was when she caused the Ashina and Etruscan Civilizations to fall, I wonder what made her change.

"Oh… I see, good thing it didn't, things would have gotten pretty awkward if it did," Anya said with a slight blush.

"Hey Anya… thanks again for doing this; this isn't draining you of a large amount of power is it," the green eyed Danny asked forcing her to look him in the eye.

"No it's not, and besides I only need to sleep 2-3 hours a day to be fully energized and during those hours I'll be automatically be teleported to my room if I should pass out from power overdose… I think, and besides, what's a birthday present without me to be here with you for you to enjoy it," Anya replied staring into his eyes dead on.

"What does he mean by 'draining' Anya," Danny asked, and he got closer to the two. Anya ripped her head out of green eyed Danny's grip and looked at my Danny.

"Well, every time I use my powers I temporarily have to stop so I don't end up using it all at once. If I do then I pass out for a minute up to an hour or so," Anya explained ushering us back up the stairs. As we got closer to the living room I could hear Tucker talking with the Dannys' parents.

"Hey Tucker," me and the normal Danny said as the green eyed Danny was being held back from pouncing on them by Anya.

"Hey guys, and hellooo to you too," Tucker said getting close to Anya and the green eyed Danny.

"Hi I'm Anya, and this is the Danny from my dimension," Anya explained completely oblivious to the fact Tucker was trying to flirt with her.

"Hi I'm Tucker, Tucker Foley, that's T.F, as in Too Fine," Tucker said to Anya as she stared at him in confusion and green eyed Danny glared at him, but then Tucker noticed that there were two Dannys. "W-why are there two D-Dannys!" Tucker stuttered taking a step back. Anya smiled, her sapphire eyes showing her amusement.

"As Anya explained earlier, I'm the Danny Fenton from a different dimension where the Evil Danny roamed, so I used to be completely human until Anya gave me new ghost powers; they are now fire ghost powers instead of the normal ice," green eyed Danny explained, putting an arm around Anya's shoulders.

"Again, sorry about that, I did try to give you your ice powers but they turned to fire instead." Anya apologize, gently removing green eyed Danny's arm.

"It's gonna be so confusing trying to tell you two apart," Danny's mom said suddenly taking part in the conversation.

"We could use Anya's nickname for me," Danny said slyly; Anya blushed a deep shade of red.

"A-absolutely n-not," Anya stuttered in a panic. Everyone in the room smiled slyly and looked at the green eyed Danny, silently telling him to say it.

"Well its-," green eyed Danny started to say, but shut up because Anya's eyes where glowing like purple reddish neon lights, "never mind… how about you just call me… umm…"

"Daniel," Mrs. Fenton offered, but both Danny's shook their heads no.

"Vlad calls me that," green eyed Danny informed.

"Vladie is off floating in space, having been banned from Earth," Mr. Fenton answered sourly.

"Did I miss something important Anya didn't tell me," Danny asked.

"You know about the Disasteroid," Tucker asked.

"Yeah I know that, but I don't know the events that took place after I turned, Evil, as Anya put it," green eyed Danny replied, looking at the ground.

"Here, you guys explain everything to my dimension's Danny while I go run some errands," Anya said, suddenly turning intangible and flying off.

[Anya's POV]

"Now let's see where Casper Heights is," I wondered aloud flying high above the city, making sure to stay intangible; I spotted the school from a distance and saw it was deserted.

"Now all I have to do is enroll Danny and I into school, it's gonna be strange explaining this whole ordeal to humans," I thought to myself as I flew toward the school, landing, changed back to my human façade, and walked into the school.

{In the Principal's Office}

"Alright Ms… Wolff, you and your Danny Fenton shall be attending class when school starts, and during that day there will be an assembly that way you can explain what you explained to me, to the entire school student body and staff, but I do have a question, how did you and Danny Fenton get through to this dimension when you a human Danny is a half ghost," Principal Ishiyama quarried.

"Don't worry about it, I assure you that we came here by normal technological means," I lied giving the Principal a reason to relax. She slumped back in her chair and looked me in the eyes.

"And you also say that you and Danny Fenton have contracted a futuristic disease called Interstitialia," she asked, most likely not believing that lie.

"No not really, I was just messing with you there," I confessed with a smile plastered on my face; the principal sighed and sat forward.

"As I said earlier Ms. Wolff, it's a pleasure to have you as a new student, but do try and keep the jokes to yourself in the future, the Vice-Principal Mr. Lancer is a bit of a grouch," Principal Ishiyama grinned as she stood up and shook my hand, "Don't worry about a thing, thanks to our Danny Phantom the school is perfectly safe."

"I don't doubt that, and thank you for letting us join the school, even though I had disregarded the sign up rules," I replied, shaking her hand and started to the door.

"By the way Ms. Wolff, why are the ghosts here of concern," she asked as I stood in the door way.

"Now that, Mrs. Ishiyama is a secret," I replied and left, shutting the door behind me.

`"_You are such a tease_," The Voice said, his voice full of amusement to match my own.

[Green eyed Danny's POV]

"That is a lot of stuff I missed," I said in a state of shock and in a daze.

"Well a lot of stuff happened, but what happened that one night on your 23RD birthday is more interesting," Danny replied, I blushed instantly regretting I told them, "but what does La Vortaro mean?"

"I don't know, after she got drunk she pounced on me kissed me and said that to me twice along with something else but I don't remember what it was, then she got… closer to me and then she passed out. When I asked her the next day she wouldn't tell me what it was, and that for some reason when she was drunk she couldn't hear The Voice," I explained not really wanting to explain any further than I already have.

Side Note- "La Vortaro" means 'Mate for Life' and it also means 'Make love to me' – End of Side Note.

"I think what she said was in Esperanto, but I don't know what it means, she must be more fluent then me in it," Tucker added to the conversation.

"You may not know but maybe Wulf does," Sam suggested.

"Knows what," Anya asked suddenly in the room. Tucker, not knowing it was her said,

"Well what La V-" Luckily Sam covered Tucker's mouth.

"Nothing," I, Sam, and Danny replied simultaneously; Anya sighed and tossed me a Lime Green backpack that was full of school supplies.

"I enrolled us into Casper High, and don't worry I have the entire situation under control," Anya said proudly, sitting in my parents' couch, with her hands behind her head. Out of nowhere Clockwork showed up, and Anya pulled me and her behind the couch, turning into her ghost form so she could turn us invisible.

"Have you seen a female wolf ghost with another Danny," Clockwork asked, looking around the room.

"Nope," Sam said finally removing her hand from Tucker's mouth. I heard Clockwork sigh and heard a strange popping or ding sound.

"He's gone," Danny said; Anya and I came out from behind the couch.

"Under control huh," I teased Anya. Anya scoffed,

"Yes I have it under control… there's only a few variables that haven't been taken care off, but in time this'll all work out."

"I hope it does, I really like it here," I replied giving the house a look around, then I looked at Anya again, "Danny's and I parents agreed to let us stay here, but me and Danny have to share a room."

"I'll take the couch," Anya announced, jumping onto the couch.

"Are you sure, you can get a bed and sleep in the attic, or something. Besides that couch is lumpy," Mrs. Fenton advised. Anya shook her head and pulled her purple and orange backpack onto her lap.

"What name are you going to go by and how'd you break the news to the principal?" Tucker asked, "it couldn't of been easy."

"Well, I told her that my parents had been scientists in a different dimension and I had saved Danny from being killed by an evil ghost and that he had passed out and my parents had Cryo-freezed him until I could find out who he was and if he was in any immediate danger. She completely bought it too," Anya relayed.

"_Whoa that is a pretty elaborate plan_" I thought as I sat next to her.

"Are you sure, we could share a bed like we did in your old room" I offered.

"And you guys are still not together and VIRGINS" Sam exclaimed surprised as Anya turned her cute tomato-faced red.

"Y-you d-d-in' need to SAY THAT" Anya defended as she looked for help in explaining.

"There was only one bed and Anya didn't want me to sleep on the floor, so she let me sleep on the bed and her on the floor, but I refused for her to sleep on the floor and made her sleep in the bed with me. That's how the sleeping arrangements went." I explained. Everyone nodded, probably not believing me, and my dad - or Danny's dad - gave me thumb ups. I blushed knowing what they all thought, but then I thought of how to turn the tables.

"Soo, Danny are you not then," I teased; Danny and Sam blushed and Anya smirked at the situation.

"Yes, yes I-I am," Danny stuttered embarrassed.

"Okay now that that's over with, I'll be sleeping on the couch and the Danny's will be sleeping in their room and Sam and Tucker will be going home." Anya declared as everyone sighed their approval.

"_This is defiantly going to be an interesting school _year." I thought; sitting back down next to Anya, discussing what we're going to do tomorrow.

(August 23, 2011 Original Danny's house at 7:34 am)

[Anya's POV)

"Dannnn, get up you lazy bones!" I whined bouncing up and down on my Danny's bed.

"Five more minutes…" Dan replied sleepily, and turned over on his bed.

"Danny Fenton, you will either get up our I will force you to get ready for your first day of school," I threatened ripping his blanket off him, and I was rewarded with the view of his white, red-heart boxers. Danny grabbed his pillow and covered himself in a panic as I was howling with laughter. Danny blushed furiously and threw me out of his room as he got dressed.

"Hey Anya, is Dan up yet," Mr. Fenton asked as he and Mrs. Fenton got upstairs.

"He just woke up, and thank you guys for the new clothes. They look just like my old ones, but less shredded… and orange." I thanked gratefully as I looked at my new wardrobe. An orange tank top that showed my stomach (along with my royal Ashina tattoo, a circle with a weird symbol in it, luckily its only about an inch big and on my left side ), a pretty knee length orange skirt with a black belt, and a pair of black flats.

"We couldn't just have you parading about in Dan's clothes forever could we," Mrs. Fenton pointed out. I nodded in agreement.

"_When did we start call your Danny, Dan?_" Voice asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"_Remember, it happened when we ran into some girl named… whatever it was and she said hi and saw both Dannys and she freaked out and got confused so we decided to just call him Dan, but I still get to call him Danny… occasionally_, " I reminded Voice as he went silent for about a minute.

"_I knew that,_" Voice lied as I sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. 7:40… "_Crapppp, we're late!_"

"Danny we're late for school," I yelled as he burst out his room in a panic.

"Yeah I know, why didn't you wake me up sooner," Danny yelled as we ran down stairs.

"Don't make me bite you…" I threatened as he sweat-dropped. We ran out the door and kept running until we ran into Danny, Sam, and Tucker… literally.

"Owww," Sam and Tucker complained as we helped each other stand up and we brushed ourselves off.

"Why are you two in such a hurry, school starts an eight today and then it starts at 7: 30 the rest of the year," Danny pointed out as me and Dan dragged them on the sidewalk.

"Oh… sorry *let's go of Sam* Anya, why'd you get so worried of being late so early in the morning," Dan lied passing the buck to me. I growled and said evilly,

" I warned you." And I bit Dan's arm; he yelped and started to run around with me in tow to bite him again.

"Guys, stop it or we really will be late," Sam advised. I stopped chasing Dan and stared at them.

"What, he's been a cranky jerk all mornin' he deserved it." I admitted. Sam, Tucker, and Danny sighed as Dan rubbed his arm in pain.

"Well you didn't have to bite so hard. It's bleeding now," Dan whined. I sighed and licked the wound causing it to heal.

"You have healing spit… and why didn't you use it when I got a hook stuck in me!" Tucker yelled.

"Hey that was Danny's fault, and I wasn't gonna lick your butt," I defended.

"Guys in 7:46, we gotta hurry and get to school," Danny told us. I grabbed Dan's and Tucker's arms and dragged them with me as Danny and Sam ran after us.

{At Casper High Entrance}

"There you are Ms. Wolff, we've been waiting for you, follow me to the gymnasium to give your explanation to the school," Principal Ishiyama directed. We followed her to the gym and I went on the stage.

"Uhm, hi I'm Anya Wolff, and this is Dan Fenton, he's the Danny Fenton slash Phantom from my dimension. My parents had been scientists in our dimension and I had saved Dan from being killed by an evil ghost, when I was 5. I then dragged him home and my parents had Cryo-stasis him until I could find out who he was and if he was in any immediate danger. During that time we lived together for a while, and my parents decided to have me take him to a different dimension to have him see his family and friends again, since in our dimension they had died. So I decided since we're gonna live here for now on we might as well go to school." I lied, "Any questions." As the words left my lips a sea of hands rose; I pointed at Valerie.

"Yeah, I'm Valerie, and I want to know if you're parents came here with you," Valerie asked.

"Uhm… no they died…" I lied again.

"_Wow You suck at lying, and how'd you know her name again?_" Voice said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"_Uhg, I watched Danny for like a year or so remember. I first saw him after he got his Ghost powers from his parent's invention,_" I told Voice.

"Another question," I sighed as I pointed at Dash.

"How'd you save Dan from a ghost if you were just 5" Dash asked.

"_Damn for an idiot he sure asks tough questions,_" I thought.

"Well, my parents are scientists, and they too worked on ways to capture ghosts, and my parents have me field test that stuff… usually without their knowledge…. Next question" I answered as I pointed to Mr. Lancer.

"Where was I in your dimension," he asked.

"You, where… Uhm sorta dead," I replied as he paled.

"Okay that's enough questions, Ms. Wolff will also be a student as will Mr. Dan Fenton, so be nice to them and treat them fairly." Principal Ishiyama ordered, and the assembly ended, "here's your schedules, now you should head off to class." We nodded and walked over to Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

"Hey Anya, what's that weird tattoo on you left side mean," Sam asked looking at it.

"Well, it was given to me when I became of age for marriage, but I have no clue what it means," I told her. Sam poked it as I let out a little giggle, "Don't touch it! It tickles."

"Oh really," Dan smirked evilly as he started to tickle my sides and I laughed uncontrollably.

"D-Dan st-stop," I laughed out. I turned the tables by flipping him over on his back, taking off his right shoe, and tickling his foot. He laughed as Sam, Danny, and Tucker joined in on our fun.

"What are you 5 doing," Mr. Lancer rhetorically asked as we all stopped.

"*coughs nervously* Sorry Mr. Lancer we'll get to class immediately," I said as we all ran off after Dan picked up his shoe.

[At Lunch](Green Eyed Danny's POV)

"How was your day so far Anya, Dan" Sam asked.

"Sucked," I and Anya said simultaneously.

"How so," Tucker asked.

"Dash has pelted me with spit wads, and Valerie tried to kill me in the bathroom." I complained.

"And you Anya," Danny asked as I sighed.

"Three words: I can't read… I also don't know how to write…" Anya admitted embarrassed.

"And you didn't tell us why?" I asked peeved.

"Well, I sorta forgot to but there is a simple solution," Anya proposed.

"What is it," I asked suspicious. Last time there was a simple solution to something it was either gross or embarrassing; like how she learned to speak a language she didn't know, she had to French kiss someone… damn! If only she didn't know English when we met!

"I have ta… well, drink someone's blood or devour a person's hand." Anya sheepishly said.

"Ew… how about you just drink someone's blood. And don't only vampire do that," Danny said disgusted.

"Well, vampires don't exist anymore so no." Anya pointed out.

"Wait… anymore!" Sam asked excited.

"Yeah, they died out in 1319, around the time I went wacko and killed all those people." Anya explained. "So exactly who's blood am I gonna drink, it's not like I can just walk up to someone and say 'May I drink your blood' that'd get me killed… figuratively speaking."

"You could drink my blood," I offered. She smiled brightly at me, "_She is even more beautiful when she smiles._"

"Are you sure, it's either gonna hurt or feel… weird," Anya advised. I nodded letting her know it was fine, "alrighty then, come with me."

[Anya's POV] (in Janitors closet)

"Ready Dan, it's only gonna take a sec." I second guessed him again, he nodded his okay and I covered his mouth and turned into my ghost form and bit into his shoulder. I heard moans come from Dan as the venom from my fangs duplicated his knowledge and I held his mouth tighter.

"_You grow up so fast,_" The Voice tearfully sighed.

"_Shush- na, I don't wanna talk about this right now, especially with Danny with me, it's a very embarrassing subject,_"  I told Voice as he laughed. I took my teeth out of Dan's shoulder and uncovered his mouth. He was really red and he was looking down at the ground.

"So… that's what you meant by weird," Dan whispered as he tried to look me in the eye.

"Don't worry about it. Shall we head back to our friends," I whispered back. Dan nodded, I turned back to normal, and peeked out the door to see Skulker looking around. I cursed under my breath and turned to Dan.

` "I think Skulker found out who I was or is after you and Danny," I whispered to Dan. He paled and turned into his ghost form, but instead of Danny's glowing green eyes they were glowing blue.

"Come on let's get back to Danny" Dan ordered as he picked me up and we phased into the Cafeteria where Danny had just stole some of Tucker's fries.

"Dan, what happened, why are you in your ghost form?" Danny asked as Sam looked around. Danny's ghost sense went off as Skulker burst through the Cafeteria doors.

"There you are Ghost boys, and I see you both still have Princess Anya, good." Skulker manically retorted as he aimed his plasma gun at Dan and Danny and fired. I turned into my ghost form, caught the plasma bullet, and threw it back at Skulker after fusing it with a teleporting ball. Skulker disappeared in a purplish fire and I turned back to my human form.

"_Hopefully no one noticed that was me,_" I thought.

"What the hell did Anya just DO!" a random student yelled.

"_They noticed…_" The Voice sighed, "_how are you gonna weasel out of this one._"

"What do you mean? I didn't see anything," Sam told the student and everyone looked at him.

"I… but… I guess it was my imagination…" he said as he slowly left the Cafeteria.

"Hey Dan or Danny how'd you do that?" Valerie asked suspiciously looking my direction.

"It was a new power Anya's parents had taught me," Dan lied. I sent him an apologetic look as he nodded my direction.

"So your parents hunt ghosts but save, help, and teach them as well," Valerie criticized. I nodded slowly as I looked Valerie dead in the eye.

"_**I don't by this bullshit for a second… so why is she lyin' and what is she hidin' and why**_," Valerie thought skeptically. I disconnected my head from hers and sighed.

"_Shall we… persuade her,_" The Voice suggested with a gleaming voice.

"_Absolutely not!_" I screamed at Voice.

"So shall we get to our next class, lunch is almost over." Sam said. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Dan started to leave when I turned to Valerie.

"Uhm, Valerie, may I talk to you after school." I asked; Valerie nodded swiftly and pointed in a random direction.

"Meet me behind the gym; we have a lot to discuss," Valerie ordered. The bell rang and she ran off to class.

"Anya what do you need to talk to her about," Dan worried; I grabbed his arm and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Just some things. I'm gonna make her stop messing with you, but we are just gonna talk nothing else," I assured Dan. He nodded slowly, and we went our separate ways to class.

"_Why'd you lie,_" The Voice questioned. I sighed sadly and looked upwards with guilty eyes.

"_If I told him everything then he wouldn't trust me going near her. Besides this is for the best, and I didn't lie when I said neither of us was goin' to get hurt,_" I responded as I walked into Mr. Lancer's classroom.

"_So you're gonna __**persuade**__her like I suggested,_" Voice reasoned.

"_Yep,_" I said.

"_We'll have fun with that, now you better sit down now,_" Voice ordered. I sat down and listened to the mind numbingly bored lecture Mr. Lancer was giving about poetry.

[After School]

"Anya are you sure about this," Dan asked for the tenth time.

"Yeah, we could watch over you from a distance," Danny added; I looked at the two of them and shook my head.

"Nah, I'll be fine, if she tries anything I can defeat her easily. Anyways Danny, don't you have a date with Sam in about ten minutes," I contradicted as he nodded in a panic.

"I forgot, I gotta go," Danny said quickly as he ran over to Tucker and Sam.

"Good luck Anya," Dan said as he chased after Danny; I waved good-bye to him and walked over to the back of the gym building.

"Valerie, you here," I whispered.

"Yeah but why are you whispering? We aren't burglering or anything," Valerie stated, scaring me out of my sock… or was it scaring the socks off me? Oh well.

"Sorry… so what do you need to ask me," I asked as she advanced towards me.

"What is a powerful ghost like you passing yourself off as a human, and why did you and Dan transfer to this school? And why did that ghost hunter guy call you 'Princess'?" Valerie interrogated. I sighed and looked her dead in the eye while gripping her shoulders.

"Sorry but I can't answer your questions, and I sadly can have you making any trouble so I'm gonna have to do this," I told her as I turned into my ghost form and bit her shoulder and let my 'special' venom go into her blood stream. Valerie started to moan, I covered her mouth, and proceeded to remove and alter Valerie's memories.

"_Remove this… alter this… Danny asked her OUT I'm so removing that… alterrrrrr… and I'm done,_" I thought as I finished the last touches and Valerie passed out.

"_Well, that was awkward. But I guess that's better than killing her,_" Voice stated, as my eyesight started to waver.

"I better get her and myself home and get some rest," I prioritized aloud; I picked Valerie up, made us intangible, and flew off to Valerie's place.

[Valerie's apartment]

"Finally, we're here," I slurred as my world began to spin. I put Valerie down on her couch and as I turned to leave I felt a strong wavy of tiredness crash into me and I fell to the ground in darkness.

[Valerie's apartment in Valerie's POV]

"Uhg, what happened," I groaned as I sat up in my couch, but to my surprise I saw the new girl passed out on my floor. I stood up carefully and gently poked her with the tip of my shoe. "Hey Anya, you alright… can you hear me." Nothing… "_Oh crap oh crap oh crap, this is bad._" I thought as I started to panic. I turned her over on her back and noticed something. She's covered in brown fur head to toe… and she has wolf ears! Anya grumbled in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes; once she saw me she bolted up and looked outside.

"Oh man, how long have I been out, it's already dark out," she wondered as I looked at the full moon outside.

"_Wait, Full Moon, is she a…a_**" **I thought in a panic. She looked at me, her sapphire eyes glowing and she noticed my panic because she looked down at her body and had an 'OH CRAP' look on her face.

"I-I can explain," she stuttered.

"I know exactly what you are" I said bitterly.

[Anya's POV]

"_Oh man this is bad,_" I thought as she continued her sentence.

"You're a **werewolf**," Valerie exclaimed excitedly. I sweat-dropped and thought,

"_I couldn't have erased that much memory… did I_."

"_Apparently you did, otherwise she wouldn't believe in werewolves, they don't exist… anymore,_" The Voice said. I laughed nervously and looked her in the eye.

"Please don't tell anyone about this. They might try to… you know… kill me," I lied. She grabbed my hands and held them close to her.

"Don't worry I won't. Are there any other werewolves in this town, or is it only ghosts," Valerie asked. I shook my head 'no'. "Oh well, wait does Danny, Dan, Sam, and Tucker know or are they also in the dark?"

"They know, that's why Dan and Danny protect me," I told her. She nodded happily and then sighed.

"Too bad Sam is with Danny, I had hoped Danny like me at some point," Valerie expressed, "but that's in the past now. I got someone else I like." Valerie smiled brightly at me and then let go of my hands and gave me her phone.

"What's this for," I asked as I poked the screen.

"It so you can call Danny and Dan to let them know you're okay, and if you want you can stay over at my place and I'll let you borrow some of my clothes for school tomorrow. We can have you running around town as a werewolf," Valerie pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone. I looked at her suspiciously and connected my mind with hers. "_**Please stay! Please stay! I want her to stttayyyyyy,**_" Valerie thought repeatedly. I blushed slightly as I also paled.

"_Wow, you're a lady killer girl! This is the second time a warrior like girl has fallen for ya,_" The Voice teased. I sighed and handed Valerie her phone.

"It's fine, I can change back into my human form whenever I want… so I'll just walk home," I said as I turned into my human form and headed to the door. Valerie sighed and grabbed her keys and two helmets.

"I'll ride you ho- I'll give you a ride home," Valerie insisted. I nodded slowly, grabbed the helmet, and followed her downstairs into the garage. Valerie got on her motorcycle and pulled me on after her, "Hold on tight," she said as she started the motorcycle and drove me over to Danny's house.

[The Fenton House]

"Thanks for the lift," I thanked. Valerie nodded her reply and drove off. I walked up the steps and opened the door to be tackled down by Sam, Dan, and Danny, with Tucker standing up after probably having passed out on the couch.

"Anya are you alright? what took you so long!" Dan asked while squeezing me into a second death.

"I'm fi-fine, but I can't *wheeze* breathe!" I choked out. Dan and them got off of me and I breathed in precious air. "Oh Danny, Dan, Valerie should leave you guys alone, and she doesn't hate ghosts anymore," I told them as they stared at me wide eyed.

"How'd you manage that!" Danny screamed in surprise.

"I may have sorta… messed with and edited her memories," I replied guilty of my deed.

"You can do that," Sam asked; I nodded.

"Cool," Tucker admired. I blushed but then noticed the glares from Danny and Dan.

"How can you do THAT to someone!" they scolded. I looked down ashamed and apologized.

"But if it makes you feel better I'm paying for it," I said.

"How," Dan asked curious. I blushed brightly and told them the incident that happened from when they left me to the drive over here. Danny, Sam, and Tucker laughed their butts off, but Dan looked troubled.

"Anya, why didn't you teleport back to your room in the ghost zone." Dan asked worried and troubled.

"I... don't know. Maybe I was wrong, oh well, let's see if sleeping teleports me back to my room, and if not we have a problem on our hands," I replied with grief. Everyone nodded in reply and I laid down upon my couch/bed and laid down to sleep.

"_We've got a long day ahead_," I thought to myself as I went into my slumber.

[Green Eyed Danny's POV]

Anya fell asleep, but the only thing that changed was the fact that she turned into her ghost form.

"Hey Dan, why's it bad that she isn't teleported to her room after she uses too much power or falls asleep," Sam asked as she sat in Danny's lap.

"Well, her room has a field around it that rejuvenates her power and if she uses too much of her power at once her body uses the passing out as a fail-safe. If she doesn't teleport back to her room her power doesn't rejuvenate, and something bad happens," I explained. They nodded slowly and then Tucker asked,

"What happens?"

"To be honest Tucker... I haven't a clue, but she said that if such a thing where to happen she would be proven useless in situations her power is needed." I replied. Sam thought for a sec and looked at Anya as she slept.

"Why does her body need a fail-safe from its own power. She's thousands of years old, shouldn't she have a grip on them." Sam deducted as she grabbed a blanket and draped it over Anya's shoulders.

"She said that it was there because she put it there. She never gave me a concrete reason, but whenever I asked she would get really sad. So I stopped asking," I admitted as I joined Tucker on the couch next to Sam and Danny.

"Hey Dan, do you know anything about her when she was alive," Danny asked me; I nodded and decided to tell them what she told me.

"Well you see, when she was alive she was known by something else, but she was a priestess. She had incredible power her people thought was given to her by the Gods, but she had never met them. She was taken away from her father when she was about 3 years old; her mom died giving birth. As she grew older her people prospered and there was a time of peace. After a year or so after she came of age to marry - she was 13 - and her people waged war on the Etruscan Civilization since the Prince of their civilization was refused the hand of an Estruscian woman he had fallen madly in love with. Anya's people, after a year of war, were losing. Her people then decided to sacrifice the most beautiful, and pure woman to the war God Laran to save their civilization, and Anya fit the bill. So that night they took her from her temple home and forced her into the volcano, where she burned to death. The worst of it was that the man she loved and was engaged to had been the one to push her in. Enraged she let lose all of her power and damned both nations, but afterward she regretted all of it and she cast herself away into the ghost zone instead of take her rightful place in the stars where she was told to go as her people had raised her to be perfect. " I told them, "however, that was all she told me. I have a feeling she hasn't told me all of it yet, but I guess she has the right not to. After all telling a person how you died wouldn't be easy."

"Her life sucked!" Tucker exclaimed and Danny, Sam, and I nodded in agreement.

"That explains the fail safe. If you killed all of the people you held dear, you'd keep yourself from doing it again too. That would also explain a lot about how she walks and sits with perfect posture," Sam added with a sigh. We all looked at Anya as she slept, and then out of nowhere Danny's, or our, parents came downstairs.

"Kids you should probably head to bed. You have school tomorrow," Mom suggested. Sam and Tucker stood up and left after our good byes and me and Danny went to our room.

[In Danny's and Dan's room]

"Hey Dan, do you think we could switch places for a day and see if Sam and Anya can tell the difference," Danny asked mischievously. I smiled and nodded as I gave my reply,

"Let's do it."

[Next morning.]

"Danny get up," I whispered as I looked at the clock: "_5:30am. I know it's early but we need to find a way to switch our eye colors and our scents get the same. Anya may be a ghost but she is still a wolf with a very keen sense of smell_," I thought as I shook Danny awake. He grumbled but he did what he needed to and fully woke up enough to send me Death Glares.

"It's 5 in the f'ing morning, why'd you wake me up," Danny growled. I shushed him and whispered my reply,

"We need to get to work on our plan. Now is there anything important going on," I asked as Danny stopped glaring to think.

"Nope. So what do we need to do, we could use our eyes from when we're ghosts to change our eye color, and other than that we're identical. We have nothing to worry about," Danny groaned and pulled the blanket over his head.

"But our scents. Anya may look human, but she is like Wulf, she has a killer sense of smell," I told him as I pulled the blanket off again as he saw the loop hole in our plan.

"So... we could just use the same shampoo and body wash and all that other stuff, unless you wanna try bathing together, we have to get to separate bathrooms and there's only one in the hall and one in my parents' room," Danny explained. I paled knowing what we had to do.

"I guess you'll wash my back I'll wash yours and we NEVER mention this to anyone EVER," I to flatly. Danny turned a tint of green then said,

"We'll wear our swimsuits."

[After humiliating shower]

"Okay... now that that's over, and our eye colors are now good let's work on information, What is Sam's favorite fruit?" Danny quizzed.

"Mango,"

"Sam's Favorite music"

"Techno/scream"

"Favorite Place to eat,"

"uhmmmmm... that one Italian restraunt,"

"Okay finally... Sam's ticklish spot,"

"Her feet!"

"learned well you have young padajuan, my turn it is," Danny praised trying to sound like Yoda.

"Okay, what is Anya's favorite thing to eat," I quizzed.

"Guavas"

"Favorite thing to do"

"Pick on you... uhmm me; whichever,"

"Guilty pleasure"

"Eating without using her hands,"

"and what was the nickname she gave me,"

"La Vortaro"

"All right we're ready to go," I said as Anya opened the door and saw us high fiving in our underwear.

"Uhm... sorry if I'm disturbing you," Anya apologized with a tomato face as she quickly shut the door.

"Wait! Anya it's not what you think" we shouted after her and ran out the room. We saw her at the foot of the steps and I tackled her down just in time for Sam to walk in.

"Hey... Sam," I said nervously as I got off Anya.

"DANNY why are you tackling people in your underwear again," Sam scolded.

"_**Again**_," I thought as I sent an amused glance at Danny.

"Sorry Sam, me and Dan where changing and Anya walked in. So we thought she got the wrong idea and we ran after her so there wouldn't be a misunderstanding." I explained as Sam nodded.

"It's fine, but maybe you should go get some clothes on so we can go to school," Sam told me, "and Dan you probably should too." Danny nodded happily seeing that our plan has gone without a hitch. I looked down at Anya, helped her up, and she stared at me for a couple of seconds.

"Anya you alright," I asked, thinking she caught us. Whatever trance she was in ended and she smiled at me.

"I'm fine Danny, just a little distracted on to why Dan just now was in his boxers, he had smiley faces on them," Anya giggled as she went into the kitchen.

"_Does Anya have a crush on DANNY! She's never giggled at __**Me**__ like that_," I thought distraught, "_and if she does... what about Sam_!"

[Anya's POV in kitchen]

"_How stupid does he think I am? It's obvious Dan is pretending to be Danny, could it be that Dan has a crush on Sam. That would explain why they decided to switch today instead of tomorrow. Danny has a date with Sam after school since they canceled yesterday after hearing I hadn't come back yet. But is Danny alright with this_?" I thought to Voice as we speculated the situation.

"_Maybe Danny has a crush on you now. It would make sense that they would do this if they had similar predicaments, and would it really be all that bad it he did,_" The Voice responded, questioning my morality.

"_YES IT WOULD! I don't believe it's right to steal another person's mate,_" I responded baffled, "_how could you even suggest such a thing._"

"_Just saying,_" The Voice defended, "_If you hadn't saved your Danny and just went to this dimension you would have fell in love with this Danny, and Sam wouldn't have gotten together with this dimensions Danny and would have found love elsewhere. In that situation would it be alright._" I remained silent and left the house heading for school by myself.

"Hey Anya, why are you walking to school by yourself," Valerie asked suddenly riding her motorcycle next to me.

"Oh, uhmmm… I'm not sure," I replied. Valerie nodded in understanding and tossed me the orange and black helmet I used last night.

"Here get on, I'll give ya a ride to school," Valerie offered scooting upward in her seat giving me room to get on, "Hold tight."

[Fenton residence after Anya just left. Original Danny's POV]

"Where's Anya," I asked Sam; she shrugged her reply,

"I don't know, one second she was standing here in deep thought and then she just left. She probably got tired of waiting and decided to walk on ahead." Dan came downstairs and looked around, noticing Anya was absent.

"Anya went on ahead, we better catch up," I told him. Dan nodded and we bolted out the door. I ran next to Dan as Sam and Tucker ran ahead of us.

"Danny, did Anya act strangely around you at all since we got here," Dan whispered to me. I shook my head and looked at Sam.

"Dan, is it unusual for Anya to leave somewhere without you," I whispered in return.

"Yeah, maybe she had an argument with Voice or something. She rarely does this unless she either had an argument with someone or if she's in heat, but that only happens every 2 years… crap, Anya giggled at me this mornin' she's in heat!" Dan concluded in a panic.

"sooooo, what's that mean," I asked confused.

"It means that for the next couple of days she will be very emotional and she will get… h- turned on - easily…" Dan grimaced as we came closer to the school and saw Anya getting off of Valerie's motorcycle and them laughing.

"Oh shit!" Me and Danny whispered to each other as Anya and Valerie walked into the building.

"_Anya is in heat in a school full of boys!_"

[Anya's POV in the school with Valerie]

"Hey Anya, why'd you leave earlier than usual. Don't ya walk with Danny, Dan, and the rest of them every day," Valerie asked as the laughter died down from her hilarious joke about vampires.

"Well you see, Danny and Dan switched places today and no one's noticed but me, and they think I haven't noticed. Then I started thinking 'Why'd they switch' and I ended up questioning my own morality and if Danny and Dan switched on who they are in love with… it may be possible that Dan is in love with Sam and Danny fell out of love with her, but I'm not 100% sure about my theory," I explained and Valerie nodded.

"Or maybe they just wanted to do it for fun's sake, but that would be no fun in cracking so how about we work together to find out what's goin' on," Valerie suggested. I looked at her happily and whispered,

"What do you suggest?" Valerie leaned in close to me and we continued scheming.

"I'll keep an eye on Sam and Dan, while you keep your eyes on Danny, but be aloof, don't let them know anything." Valerie stated; we shook hands to finalize the operation.

[First hour with 'Dan' or original Danny]

"Hey Dan," I said as I sat right next to him. "_He probably doesn't know we're lab partners_," I thought amused at his blank face.

"So… how are you today," Danny asked nervous.

"What's wrong you look nervous," I whispered concerned as I leaned closer. He turned red and looked up at the board quickly.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Danny whispered nervously. I mentally sighed, leaned back, and jotted the event that just happened between me and Danny. "_You were right Voice… I think Danny's in love with me,_" I thought depressively as I turned my attention to the board full of scientific equations.

[Original Danny's POV]

"_OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP, what do I do, Anya's in heat and I think she just came onto me, when me and Dan see each other I better keep this out of my report,_" I thought as I watched Anya jot the problems down on the board. "_When I think about it… I kinda do like Anya…_"

[Valerie's POV in her class with Sam and Dan]

"_I gotta keep a close eye on 'em to make sure that Anya's assumptions are wrong… but if their right I better break it to her gently! If that happens I'll be her shoulder that she cries on._" I thought as I looked over at Sam and Dan. "Good thing it's only French, I've got this class down to a 'p'" I mumbled aloud to myself. Suddenly Sam grabbed Dan's hand and he, with a blush, squeezed her's in return. I jotted the event down with grimace. "_This is so gonna cause Anya to cry…"_

"Valerie what is so interesting that's keeping you from paying attention," Ms. Heart scolded as I jumped in surprise.

"Uhmm… nothing sorry," I blurted out in surprise. Ms. Heart sighed and walker back to the front of the class. I snuck a peek at Dan and Sam as they exchanged glances and turned to look back at the board.

"_I better be more careful I almost got caught,_" I thought as I decided to work for the rest of the class.

[Green-eyed Danny/Dan's POV]

"_I wonder what distracted Valerie… oh well I've got problems of my own! What is wrong with me! I'm flirting with Danny's girlfriend… now that I think about it if I hadn't cheated on the CAT maybe I woulda not met Anya, and I would of gotten with Sam, and there wouldn't be two Danny's in this dimension… so basically I'm flirting with MY girlfriend if I get technical… but what about Anya I'm in love with her too. I better have a talk with Danny about this,_" I thought as I wrote some of the French phrases that were on the board. "_Is it even alright for me to stay here anymore?_"

[Anya's POV at lunch with Valerie]

"So what'd you get?" I asked as me and Valerie sat down at an empty table.

"Well… I think Dan does like Sam, he blushed when they held hands." Valerie responded carefully. I sighed and nodded my understanding.

"I think Danny likes me. I leaned closer to him in Science and he blushed pretty red, but it seems that Dan and Danny where planning this to be temporary, Danny didn't know what we were doing in some of our classes together. Maybe it was just so they could see if they would like it better if there positions where switched…," I told her. She ate some of her fruit and looked at me sympathetically.

"If Danny breaks up with Sam and tries to get with you… could you love him," Valerie questioned and I froze.

"I-I'm not sure. But as of now I think of Danny as Dan's brother and my friend. So in hind sight… no I wouldn't be able to love Danny the way I love Dan," I admitted and took a deep breath to keep from crying. "I guess Dan doesn't love me back huh."

"Anya… I'll be here for you when you wanna cry," Valerie offered. I smiled sadly at her when she suddenly looked behind me. "Danny and Dan are talking over there… and it looks like it's getting heated." I looked behind me to see Dan and Danny discussing something urgent.

[Original Danny's POV]

"Dan… I think I may have developed a small crush on Anya like you did with Sam," I admitted to Dan. He looked at me shocked and he seemed to decide something.

"Danny… I think I need to leave here," Dan said sadly.

"Why, do you wanna go home today, are you not feeling good," I worried as Dan shook his head.

"I meant leave this dimension. I feel bad doing this. I'm just in the way of your and Sam's relationship; so I think it's better if I left." Dan reasoned.

"What about Anya," I asked getting angry.

"She doesn't need to know. She likes YOU Danny not me, and it'd be mean to make Sam decide between us," Dan pestered. I grit my teeth and balled my fists.

"And so you're gonna run away? Like a coward? Don't you love Anya *he nodded* then consider her feelings! She'd be crushed not knowing where you went. She saved YOU not ME she loves YOU not ME, she did all of this for you NOT ME! So you are gonna break her heart because you are a coward!" I yelled as I said coward and he lost it. Dan tackled me to the ground and punched me in the face and in return I kicked him in the gut knocking him off me. We both jumped up and where about to hit each other again when suddenly Anya ran between us and karate flipped us both on our backs.

"What the FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO! You GUYS ARE FRIENDS not each other's punching bags! Credere non possum, quam stulta es duobus. Credere non possum ego credebam te esse ipsum esse duobus locis satis switch ut alter forte inveniet amicum amore Quisque vel ipsum! Vos duo non sunt nisi pompous, insensitive, I et superbus non potest credere asshole I dilexi vos, sive qua parte!" Anya yelled, she stood there for a couple second in silence and then ran off with Valerie in tow.

"She. Is. pissed," Dan shivered as he glanced at me and I looked back.

"Yeah I could tell… look Dan I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said," I apologized. Dan shook his head,

"No you're right. I am being a coward. We should probably go talk with Anya and calm her down," Dan replied, " and I'm sorry for hitting you Danny." We stood up, changed our eye colors back and Dan went after Anya while I was grabbed and dragged of by a pissed off Sam.

[Anya's POV]

"I'm such and idiot… I can't believe I told them that," I whimpered as I cried on Valerie's shoulder. She shushed me and rubbed my back in a comforting motion.

"Thanks for doing this Valerie," I sniffled and sat up sitting up strait.

"No prob. But what language where you speaking?" Valerie asked. I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean I yelled that in English, right."

"Nope. You said some weird sounding words like… uhm, something like: ameecum amore something vel ipsome." Valerie answered. I blushed and sighed thankfully,

"Amicum amore Quisque vel ipsum. It means something along the lines of saying I loved one of them. I'm glad I yell in Latin when I'm pissed!"

"What do you mean 'loved' you still love him don't ya," Valerie teased making me blush and giggle slightly.

"Yeah… I still do love him," I responded, and then I heard Dan turn the corner and he almost tripped over us.

"Anya I am SO sorry! I was just not listening to some really good advice Danny was telling me." Dan apologized out of breath, "and Anya why'd you come to school if you were in Heat?"

"W-what do you mean? I don't go into heat until next year!" I yelled at him embarrassed and tomato red. His eyes widened and he blushed furiously.

"O-OH… sorry about that… I thought that you were in heat because you left from home early," Danny admitted; I sighed.

"No, I left early cause you and Danny decided to switch places cause I thought you fell in love with Sam," I told Dan who paled.

"No we did it cause we wanted to see if we could pull it off," Dan informed me. We all three stood and sat in silence until me and Valerie burst out laughing. "What?"

"I told Anya that you two switched because of that when we got to school this morning." Valerie told Dan as everything that happened today came clear.

"_Danny blushed cause he thought I was in heat and wanted to 'do' him, and they switched cause they wanted to try it, seems we were both wrong,_" I thought.

"_I told you so,_" Voice teased as I looked upwards in happiness, "_Sorry about being mean to ya Anya…_"

"_All is forgiven, Voice._" I thought to him as Dan seemed to come to a conclusion.

"Hey Anya, may I talk to you privately," Dan said bravely as he glanced at Valerie. I signaled Valerie to go and she complied.

"What is it Danny," I asked. Danny fiddled with his shirts hem and then looked me in the eye.

"I came to an important decision today and I wanna know if… uhm… you could fuse me and Danny together." Dan asked; my heart sunk.

"_Wh-wh-what,_" I thought heartbroken.

"Do you… really want this…" I asked steadily. He nodded determined and I looked into his apple green eyes. "What brought this on?"

"When I was pretending to be Danny I started to think if it was alright for me to be here, and then I came to the question if I should exist, and I realized that the answer was no. So will you do this for me?" Dan answered ripping my heart to pieces with every word. We stood in silence for what seemed like hours and then I gave my answer,

"Yes."

"Thank you so much Anya," Dan thanked as he gave me a bear hug. I hugged him back forcing my tears to remain dormant.

"However, I need to build up the power to fuse you guys without collapsing our and Danny's dimensions. So I'll only be able to do it in about 67 to 68 days or also known as October 31. That's the soonest I can do it without something going horribly wrong," I told Dan. He nodded as he released from his hug.

"That's perfectly fine. So until then let's not tell anyone. I'll talk to Danny and see if he agrees to this. But will it change Danny's emotions or relationship with Sam?" Dan asked as he pulled me along toward the cafeteria.

"No I swear it will not change any of his emotions or relationship with Sam," I swore as I kept quiet about the other things that will happen. We walked into the cafeteria and where mobbed by Sam, Danny – who has a black eye –, Tucker, and Valerie, all of which were concerned for my wellbeing.

"Don't worry me and Dan made up, and I think I should probably eat before *Bell Rings* lunch ends…" I sighed, got my stuff, and walked with Sam, Danny, and Dan to our next class.

[At the Fenton residence at 11 pm]

"_Anya… why didn't you tell him,_" Voice asked sadly. I turned over on my back on the couch as I rubbed my sleepless, cry stained eyes.

"_He doesn't need to know,_" I replied depressed as I stared at Dan's and Danny's bedroom door upstairs.

"_I know you love him, but why do this! You're only gonna hurt yourself, none will know your sacrifice 'cause you'll be forgotten by both Dannys and maybe everyone else! Why torture yourself like this, why lose someone you love again by your own hands! I don't understand,_" The Voice cried as new tears streaked my face.

"_Because, as you said… I Love Him,_" I responded as I drifted onto my dreamless sleep.

[Narrator POV]

As the days flowed by Anya enjoyed every moment with her beloved Dan – even though the Voice stopped talking to her – and as the Fated Day grew nearer she stopped going to school and she spent her day in meditation and had many dreamless nights, some of which held nightmares. Finally on the October 30th Anya and Danny decided to tell their friends and the Dannys' family the plan for tomorrow.

[October 30th, Fenton Residence, at 7:30pm Anya's POV]

I put down my fork and spoon as I took a deep breath before getting everyone's attention.

"Everyone I have some news… *everyone stops eating* tomorrow I will be fusing both of the Danny's together," I told them with no emotion. They exchanged glances and there where muddled voices all strung about the table.

"Why…" Mrs. Fenton asked as she held Mr. Fenton's hand tightly.

"They want this… but don't worry nothing will happen to your Danny's personality, emotions, or mental stability. All that will happen is that the Danny I saved will cease to exist," I informed in monotone. Sam gazed up at me as I let no emotions grace my face as I picked up my empty plate and stuck it in the sink; I walked back over to the table and sat down. "Are there any more questions."

"Is it permanent?" Sam asked baffled and empathetic.

"Yes." I replied steadily as my throat tightened.

"What will you do after this?" Mr. Fenton asked concerned as I folded my hands onto the table.

"I will be moving back to my room in the ghost zone… my presence will no longer be needed," I declared as I stood up and went to the kitchen door way. "I'm going to be going to take a long relaxing bath… I'll see you all later," I told them as I left for the bathroom. As soon as I went in there with my old purple shredded clothes, towel, and soaps I turned on the hot water and silently cried as I locked the door.

"_… Anya no matter what happens I'll always be here… and I know that you're doing this out of your love for Dan or soon to be Danny, but… where are you gonna live after the ritual? You know you can't go back to the Ghost Zone because that will automatically stop your spell, and you can't live here. The Fentons will forget you ever existed everyone will… except… you're gonna live with HER,_" Voice lectured.

"_Yes I'm gonna live with Valerie, and I know it's unfair, but we of all people and ghosts know this all too well,_" I told Voice as I settled in the bath, "_Now if you don't mind I'd like to bath in silence._"

"_Okay… I wish you luck tomorrow."_ Voice parted with that and I laid in my hot bath I silence.

[Sam's POV after Anya left the table]

"_How is this fair! Why does Anya lose another love and no one really care? But why would she do this if it's only gonna hurt her in the end? She must really love Dan… why isn't she being selfish then, why won't she just say 'NO' and be happy with Dan…. All her life she's gotten the shitty end of the stick and if Dan really loved her he wouldn't of asked her something that hurts her soo bad! Why… If it where me I woulda said 'FUCK NO' and Danny would have to just live with it!_" I thought as I sat staring at my half eaten salad.

"Sam what's wrong," Mrs. Fenton asked as Danny and Dan went up to their room to play some videogames and Mr. Fenton went to his lab.

"Why are they doing this to Anya… what has she done to deserve this," I growled bitterly as tears came to my eyes.

"I don't know, but if this is what she wants to do then we can't butt in. It's her life – afterlife rather – it's not ours. Anya will do what she believes needs to be done, and there is nothing we can do to stop her. All we can do is support her after it is done and over with. She will fall in love again and when that happens will shove so much good advice down her throat she'll choke on it," Mrs. Fenton told and joked. I laughed a little at her joke and looked at her coach and walked over to her crystal ball Steve.

"Hey Steve… do you think what Anya's doing is right," I asked the ball of glass, and suddenly it formed a purple mass cloud thing and I heard a noise.

"**Not really but I've already tried to stop her,**" a male voice said through Steve. I jumped up causing the ball to plop on the couch.

"W-who are…. You can TALK!" I choked out barely loud enough to be heard.

"**Yes I can, and I am… well Anya calls me 'The Voice',**" The Voice said.

"_The Voice… where have I… that voice is the voice that Anya hears in her head! I thought she was just a little nuts!_" I thought as I sat back down on the couch and set Steve on my lap.

"So… how long have you been able to do this," I asked still feeling awkward about talking to an inanimate object.

"**A while actually. It's how Anya convinced Dan that she wasn't a loon. You acted a lot less… surprised than he did. He actually wet himself; it was bloody hilarious!**" Voice said as he let out a small laugh, "**Anyway I've contacted you to ask for your help in convincing Anya not to DO THIS! No matter how much she loves Dan she shouldn't oh and if that fails, try convincing Dan and Danny, lie if you have t- "**

** "**What are you doing," Anya asked angrily as she took her crystal ball from me.

"I'm finding out what you've kept from everyone. What haven't you told us Anya," I pestered as she looked down at the ground. She looked up suddenly and covered my mouth.

"What I keep is my business… besides, you won't have to think of me anymore after the ritual," Anya said, she removed her hand, and looked toward the kitchen. "Mrs. Fenton is it alright if I'm the one who takes Sam home."

"_Oh Shit,_" I thought as Mrs. Fenton said,

"Sure."

"Come on we gotta go," Anya stated as she dragged me out the door and down the block; when suddenly we stopped and she turned to me.

"W-what," I asked nervous.

"I'll tell you everything, but swear you will not tell anyone living or dead," Anya ordered as she forced me to sit on a bench next to her.

"O-okay…" I said as I turned my whole body toward her.

"After the ceremony… my existence will be forgotten by everyone, but Valerie… the thing is… I want you to be with them forever, I don't want to lose Dan, but if he wants to be fused with Danny then that means he loves you as well… I'd lost to you before we even met. And I'm happy that it was you who won him and not someone like Paulina. And I wish you the happiness you deserve. I live forever, you don't. I can find love again and I hope we will be a couple that are as great as you and Danny are. It will be difficult for me. I can't sleep for a whole year, and when that year is up Danny and Dan will be fused forever and I will leave you to make him the happiest man on earth. Good Luck with it, he's quite picky," Anya told me giving me a smile and a wink.

"Why can't you sleep," I asked.

"If I do then Dan and Danny will un-fuse and all of this drama would have been stupid," She added as she pulled me up and started to walk; dragging me with her slowly until our steps matched.

"Anya… how do I make it to where I also remember. I wanna remember everything you've done for me." I pleaded and she smiled sadly.

"Here," she said as she made a necklace with a single green and brown feather strung through a golden ring. "This will make you remember for as long as you wear it. So never take it off, sooner or later the spell will be absorbed by your aura," Anya advised as she put it around my neck and I started to cry. "Don't cry I'll be fine." Tears slowly came from her eyes as their luster died away.

"You are a lot stronger than I would be," I wept as we embraced each other for comfort and we cried for the longest time when I finally let go and we finish our walk to my house in silence.

[The next day Anya's POV]

"Anya we'll do the Ritual tonight, so let's start Trick or Treating early," Dan soothed as he pulled on his Grim Reaper cloak and grabbed his Scythe; I turned into my ghost form with my old clothes on.

"Okay let's get goin'" I exclaimed excitedly. I, Sam – who was a vampire –, Tucker – a trucker –, Dan, and Danny – also a vampire –, walked out the door to pillage the village for treats.

[that night]

"Dan ready," I asked as I stood close; suddenly tears started to fall. Danny smiled comfort and wiped a tear off my brown, furry cheek.

"Don't cry Anya… this is just a good-bye for me, you can always be friends with me and Danny when we are fused, we'll never forget you," Dan claimed as he kissed me forehead, and walked over to Danny, who stood in the ritual circle.

"_Don't do this I BEG YOU,_" The Voice echoed. I started the chant and closed my eyes.

"_Good Bye my love_" I thought as my power exited my body and fused them together and erased the memories of everyone I knew. Besides Valerie and Sam who came to my aid as I turned human, Danny passed out, and I collapsed to my knees crying with a broken heart I had given myself.

"Anya are you alright," Valerie panicked as everyone else looked at me confused. Sam and Valerie helped me to my feet and walked me over to a bench. Danny's parents rushed to Danny and shook him until he came too.

"Danny are you alright, what happened?" Mrs. Fenton asked as Mr. Fenton picked him up.

"I-I don't know…" Danny slurred as he looked over at Sam, Valerie, and me. "Sa-am." Sam looked at me as if asking my permission, I nodded, and she ran over to Danny and held his hand.

"I'm here Danny, don't worry, I'm not goin' anywhere," Sam assured as Valerie picked me up bridal style, carried me to her bike, and gave me a ride to her apartment.

[At Valerie's Apartment]

"I'll be fine after I get something to drink." I told Valerie as she carried me into her apartment and sat me down on her super plush couch.

"Anya… will you be going to school tomorrow or are you gonna drop out," Valerie asked as she gave me a glass of milk.

"Well I'll have to sign up first, when I meant everything about me would be erased I meant even writings, pictures, and even from the internet." I told Valerie as she sat next to me.

"You're not a normal werewolf are you," Valerie sighed.

"You just now realized. I'm a ghost-werewolf- deity-princess thing," I replied as she nodded.

"Okay then… wanna play a board game?" Valerie asked pulling out Monopoly.

"Sure but I've never played before," I warned as she set it on the coffee table and handed me a tiny metal dog.

[7 am the next day]

"I WIN!" I screamed as I took the rest of Valerie's money.

"*scoffs*'Haven't played this game before' my ass," Valerie mumbled angry as I looked at her wall clock.

"Uhm, Valerie, we played Monopoly all night are you gonna be okay," I asked as she also look at the clock and bolted into her room, grabbed her toiletries, and clothes, and ran into the bathroom to get ready for school.

"Anya you should probably start getting ready too," Valerie yelled though the door. I ran into my spare room and pulled on an orange dress with a black belt and flats. I brushed my hair and looked at it.

"_Maybe I should cut it, it's almost touching the floor… I'll get Valerie to trim it up to my waist and maybe she can curl it too,_" I thought as I saw Valerie run in wearing her favorite outfit, and brushing her hair like mad. "Valerie would you mind helping me with my hair, I need you to cut it to my waist," I asked; she froze and finally noticed how long my hair was.

"Damn your hair is long, I'll cut it no prob. But after that can I design it for you," Valerie asked and I rewarded it with a nod. "Okey dokey, I'll get to work."

[At Casper High]

I walked up to the school entrance with Valerie as I played with my shorter hair. Valerie cut it to my waist, made it wavy, and put it in a half pony-tail.

"Ready to go in," Valerie asked as she handed me my orange, covered-in-monkeys, backpack.

"Ready," I gulped as we walked in and everyone stared at us. "Uhm… why are they staring?"

"Cause you're cute! Now come on let's get you to the principle," Valerie said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me through the hall. When we came to Danny, Sam, and Tucker I waved my hi and only Sam waved back as the other two looked at her confused. Valerie noticed them and we took a small detour over to them.

"Hey Sam," I greeted as she gave me a hug.

"Hey Anya, how are you today," Sam asked as Danny and Tucker looked at us like we were aliens.

"Hey Sam, when I got Anya home last night we ended up playing her first game of Monopoly and she kicked my ass!" Valerie stated poking me in my shoulder. I looked at Danny and Tucker and decided to play along in their confusion.

"Uhm… Sam who are these two," I asked awkwardly and she looked at me strangely until she remembered why I asked.

"Oh? Oh, yeah uhm this is my boyfriend Danny, and this is Tucker… my other friend," Sam said as she grabbed onto Danny's hand.

"Nice to meet you guys… well I, uhm, gotta go and sign up for school with the principal," I excused myself and Valerie continued to drag me off to the principal's office.

[Sam's POV]

"Do you think she's single," Tucker asked drooling as she was dragged off by Valerie. I turned to Tucker and sighed,

"Hmm, she I-"

"Tuck, it's obvious she isn't" Danny predicted like he was a genius. I rolled my eyes and continued my sentence.

"She's free Tucker, but she recently got her heart ripped in two by a guy she fell in love with so I'd give her some space and try to get to know her," I told them as they stared at me wide eyed.

"Seriously, someone broke up with her?" Danny exclaimed surprised.

"Yeah, why would they she's HOT," Tucker added.

"He… well put her through an emotional hell for a couple of months without realizing it and then he up and disappeared," I said delicately. It's true but it doesn't give any details.

"Ouch, that sucks… she seems nice do you think she'd go for me," Tucker asked.

"_He's got a one track mind,_" I thought as I saw Anya and Valerie coming over.

"Hey Sam, I think I have all of the same classes with ya," she said as I pulled out a copy of my schedule. We compared ours and saw we both had all our classes together except for Gym, she had French and visa-versa.

"Don't you already know French?"

"Oui, but I love taking French besides I already know all the other languages they teach too," Anya pointed out.

"Yeah, the only language you suck at is Spanish though, so you should probably switch," Valerie teased.

" I Do NOT! I just have problem rolling those stupid 'r's. Besides my native language didn't even have rolling 'r's!" Anya added and I and Valerie laughed at her attempt.

"What is your native language," Tucker asked smoothly as he took a step closer to Anya.

"Esperanto and Latin, I was home schooled most of my entire life, this is my first time in a public school," Anya admitted lightly lying. Valerie started to glare at Tucker as he grew closer to Anya. Then Tucker decided to talk,

"Hi I'm Tucker Foley as in T.F. as in 'Too Fi-"

"Back off Foley," Valerie growled as she hugged one of Anya's arms protectively.

"Uhm, Valerie what are you doing," Anya sweat dropped; Valerie released Anya's arm and put her hands on her hips. Anya then looked around and walked into a restroom.

"Look Foley, I really like Anya, as in like like, so keep your paws off, or I'll rip them off," Valerie growled and then we heard a loud 'BANG' from the girl's bathroom. Suddenly Anya was hit through the girls' bathroom door and glued to the wall in green goo.

"Hello Princess, you'd make a great trophy wife for display, and with you so weak you'll be an easy catch," Skulker said as he advanced toward her. Danny and Valerie turned into their ghost forms/battle form, and both beat the crap out of Skulker and freed Anya.

"THz-*cough* ank you," Anya breathed as she settled down.

"Why'd Skulker want ya as a Trophy wife, doesn't he know you're human," Danny asked as Anya sweat dropped.

"Yeah… I'm not sure why he wants me as his wife, he's a ghost for Pete's Sake…" Anya covered as she stood up with Tucker's help.

"You alright," Tucker asked putting a hand on her hip pretending to help her stand as Valerie mumbled angrily.

"This has been an eventful morning, but shouldn't we get off to class," I interjected as the school bell rang. We all scurried off in our classes directions with Valerie carrying Anya to their first hour.

[At Lunch Anya's POV]

"Hey guys, may I sit with you," I asked as I stood waiting for an answer.

"S-sure, we'd love that," Tucker spoke as he scooted over for me to sit in between him and Danny.

"So, Anya. What are your parents like," Danny asked; I smiled nervously.

"Well, uhm, I don't know," I said wanting him to drop the subject. Sam came to my rescue changing the subject.

"Hey Danny, how about the four of us go to the amusement park this weekend. Anya's never been to one of those," Sam shot out suddenly.

"Seriously?" Danny and Tucker asked shocked. I blushed knowing it was weird never having been to an amusement park at an age of 3, 314.

"Hey Anya, now that I think about it I've known you almost a year and I have no clue when's your birthday," Sam asked aloud.

"Well, I was born December 24," I said; Tucker stared at me wide eyed. "What?"

"Is that why you look like an angel," Tucker smoothed as he tried to put an arm around me but then Valerie grabbed it out of the way and sat between us.

"Oh hey Foley, didn' see ya there," Valerie lied amused. Tucker glared at her as I scooted away from them hitting Danny's thigh with mine.

"Opps, sorry," I apologized getting up from my seat and moving next to Sam.

"Don't worry 'bout it," Sam whispered to me as I nodded slowly.

"Oh Anya, remember how this mornin' while I was cutting your hair and you started singing a song in some language," Valerie reminded.

"Yeah…" I agreed while nodding slowly.

"Well I told my choir teacher and she wants to know if you wanna sing a song at the talent show Friday, December 18" Valerie relayed as I turned red.

"Uhm… sure why not," I said. Valerie shot up out of her chair and dragged me to the choir room.

[Danny's POV]

"That was… strange." I stated as Tucker grit his teeth in anger.

"That witch is startin' to tick me off," Tucker growled.

"_Man that girl's got him twist around her cute pinky… __**wait**__ did I just think cute!_ _That can't be right… yeah I think she's pretty hot and she does seem to have a familiarity to her, but I've never met her before so why do I feel like this I need to talk to her alone and get to the bottom of this. I mean, I can't just suddenly like a girl besides Sam, and still like Sam._" I thought as I stared at my lunch and my thigh was tingling from where she touched it with hers.

"Danny are you okay you look pale," Sam asked concerned.

"It's nothing, shall we head to class," I asked as I went over to Sam and held out my hand.

"We shall," Sam said and grabbed my hand making it also tingle.

"_What's going ON!"_ I yelled in my head as me and Sam went to class.

[Thursday After School at Fenton Residence]

"Thanks for letting me come over for dinner Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," Anya thanked as she sat down at the table.

"No problem, Valerie said she and you lived alone, and since she won't be back from the hospital until tomorrow we thought you should get something good to eat." Mom reasoned as dad and Jazz – who came home since I was participating in the Talent Show tomorrow – helped set the table.

"Hey Anya did your parent teach you a lot about manners and posture when you were younger," Jazz asked as she watched Anya put a napkin on her lap with sitting erect.

"No… it was the Temple workers," Anya responded blindly then quickly covered her mouth. "Uhm… never mind how about we eat this wonderful dinner." Anya started cutting the stake as we all stared at her.

"What do you mean 'Temple Workers' there aren't any temples in the US," Mom asked as she stared intently at Anya. Anya sighed, put her fork and knife down, and folded her hands on her lap.

"Well you see, since I was born on a religious holiday the people of the village thought I was an angel or something and so they took me from my father and raised me in a temple away from the 'un-pure' people and so I grew up without knowing my parents. It wasn't until I turned 11 that I found out I had any," Anya responded awkwardly, and then took a drink of her water as we all started to feel bad. "Don't worry though, I'm happy that I've come to the US and that I've met such wonderful and smart people."

"Hey Anya would you like to spend the night," Mom and Dad asked as me and Jazz stared at them.

"Uhm are you sure?" Anya replied taken aback.

"Yes," Dad stated as mom nodded in agreement.

"S-sure I would love to," Anya accepted as she l glanced at me to see my reaction, her purple eyes shining.

"_Whoa… her eyes are really pretty… they remind me of someone… I know who but it's like I shouldn't,_" I thought as I stared at her.

"Danny is something wrong," Jazz asked, but instead I saw a wolf like girl with sapphire eyes, I shook my head wildly coming back down to earth.

"No! it's nothing," I covered as I stood up from the table and took my plate to the sink. Suddenly Anya started to cough really bad.

"Anya! Are you alright," Jazz panicked hitting her back.

"Y-yes*cough* just swallowed my water wrong," Anya excused. I looked at her empty cup.

"_Didn't she already drink it all,_" I thought suspiciously as I walked back to the table to see Anya walk off to the bathroom. "_Is she really alright."_

[Anya's POV in the bathroom]

I silenced my irritating cough as I coughed up some more. I felt a warm liquid on my hand and when I looked I saw some of my Ghost Ectoplasm.

"_This is bad! That is the equalivant of coughing up blood for a human! I told you not to fight Skulker after he knocked out Valerie. You've used up too much power if you continue this you're gonna DIE!_" Voice screamed desperately at me. I sighed knowing I was probably gonna get a lecture.

"_Voice, I only have about nine more months, I can get myself help if needed, but I refuse to stop now just because I'm losing ectoplasm._" I replied as I flushed the toilet and washed my hands.

"Anya is it all right if you sleep in Danny's room tonight, Jazz hasn't finished unpacking her junk." Mrs. Fenton teased her daughter. I left the bathroom and said,

"Yeah it's fine."

[That night]

"Hey Danny before we go to bed do you wanna play some videogames," I asked as Danny sat down on the floor with me holding a Halo 3 game.

"Sure," he said as he loaded the game in the Xbox slim.

"So Danny, are you ready for tomorrow," I asked as I signed in as a guest to play co-op.

"Yeah I guess as ready as I can get. Have you decided what song to sing," Danny asked as we started the game – I got to be Arbiter!

"And dance, I'm gonna be singing and dancing. Me Sam had an argument on what song I was gonna sing and dance too. She wanted me to do 'Touch My Body' by Mariah Carey. That woulda been awkward, with a capital 'A'," I added as we slaughtered Grunts. I quickly typed in a cool move Sam had showed me and slammed a grunt with a tank.

"Holy shit where'd you learn that," Danny asked amazed as I killed more Grunts and Elites.

"Sam taught it to me," I informed him as we continued to play.

[6am]

"You owned that Flood," Danny praised as he looked at my controller.

"What," I asked as he looked me in the eye.

"Uhm… how'd you do that move," Danny asked. I rolled my eyes with a smile and scooted close to him. I then said,

"I pressed this and then held these tw-" I was stopped by Danny's lips crashing into mine, and then he pulled away. "I…uhmm, better go." I excused myself and ran out the room and into the bathroom down the hall.

"_OH SHIT he just… just__" _I thought as I slid down the door.

"_KISSED YOU_" Voice concluded just as surprised as I was.

"_What am I gonna DO_," I screamed to Voice desperately. I leaned my head back and stared at the bathroom roof. "_What am I gonna tell Sam? She'll hate me!_"

[7:34 am Danny's POV]

"_WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME! I just kissed a girl that wasn't Sam! And Tucker's gonna be PISSED!"_ I thought as I went downstairs bracing myself to see Anya, but all I saw was Mom and Dad on the couch.

"You haven't left yet, Anya left like thirty minutes ago," Mom said as Jazz came in the door.

"Hey Danny you're gonna be late to school!" Jazz nagged as I ran out the door to hurry to get to school.

[At the school Anya's POV]

" S-Sam I need to talk to you," I told Sam, my face still slightly puffy from crying.

"Anya what's wrong, what'd Danny do?" Sam questioned knowing the only person who could make me cry.

"Swear you won't be mad"

"Why should I-"

"SWEAR" I yelled in a panic. Sam nodded swiftly and leaned against the wall.

"D-Danny sorta… maybe… kissed me," I blurted out and cringed ready to be hit. She sighed with relief and I gawked at her confused. "Did I break you?"

"No, but recently Danny has been acting strange and I thought he was becoming gay or something bad. It could be that the other Danny is starting to slowly break out in his thoughts. You have looked sickly lately," Sam stated as I stared at her.

"Well I have used my ghost powers on situations and I haven't really taken it easy, so maybe I should take a relaxing stroll after the performance. Aren't I after Danny and Tuckers rap thing," I asserted.

"Yeah, and I'm telling ya. If you did 'Touch My Body' you'd win hands down." Sam added and I glared at her.

"I am not going on stage and dancing around like a hooker or something," I warned as I growled.

"Relax I'm just teasing… how much longer is it till both Dannys are fused cause you REALLY need to sleep. You are very cranky and moody." Sam teased me. I let out a small laugh as the choir teacher called me aside.

"How are you, you look a little pale today," Mrs. Hurst asked as she felt my forehead, "and you're as cold as death… maybe you should go home."

"I'm fine Mrs. Hurst, I just need to get this done and take a relaxing bath," I admitted.

"You know, not all problems can be fixed with bathing," Mrs. Hurst advised.

"Well I'm trying," I laughed and Mrs. Hurst walked off to talk with another student.

[At time of Anya's Performance Danny's POV]

"Next up after that… interesting display of Mr. Foley's underpants… I give you Ms. Anya Wolff." Mr. Lancer announced in his Jester costume. The curtains moved to reveal Anya standing in the middle of the stage wearing a sparkly purple tube-top and a pair of black tights with a sparkly purple hip-sash.

"Hi I'm Anya, and I'll be singing 'Your Song' by Ellie Goulding" Anya greeted as she took a deep breath the music began to play.

And then out of her mouth came the most angelic singing I've ever heard.

"**It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside**

**I'm not one of those who can easily hide**

**I don't have much money, but boy if I did**

**I'd buy a big house where we both could live**

*Anya started to dance swiftly yet graceful*

**So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do**

**See I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue**

**Anyway the thing is what I really mean**

**Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen**

**And you can tell everybody this is your song**

**It may be quite simple, but now that it's done**

**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words**

**How wonderful life is now you're in the world**

**If I was a sculptor, but then again no**

**Or a girl who makes potions in a traveling show**

**I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do**

**My gift is my song, and this one's for you**

**And you can tell everybody this is your song**

**It may be quite simple, but now that it's done**

**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words**

**How wonderful life is now you're in the world**."

The music died down and so did the spotlight that highlighted her dancing and eyes. Everyone stared baffled at what they saw and then after Dash stood up clapping everyone joined in. The performances continued after that but by far Anya's was the best and then final it came to announce the winner. Everyone lined up on the stage. Mr. Lancer held the mic. As he announced,

"And the winner is – "

"ME!" Skulker yelled and suddenly and arrow shot through Anya's stomach, but instead of falling to the ground in crimson blood she spat out green glowing blood and her eyes glew a red-ish green-ish purple.

"You FUCKIN' BASTERD!" Anya screamed turning into the wolf ghost girl I saw that one time at dinner yesterday.

"ANYA" Valerie screamed and bolted to the stage, but didn't make the cut as Skulker launched green goo at her pinning her to the ground. Anya launched off the stage in a rage launching at Skulker in a ghostly fury that terrified me to the bone. Then suddenly it hit me… the memories, as Anya lost more blood.

"Anya!" I screamed and turned ghost. I flew at Skulker launching him through the wall, breaking through it. Anya followed us growing weaker to the point she could no longer float, and she landed on her knees. I got distracted by her and Skulker did a blinding blow to the side of my head causing me to fall to the ground next to him. Skulker got up off the floor and levitated a distance and aimed his blaster at me.

"Good-bye Ghost Child," He mocked as he fired his gun.

"DANNY!" Sam yelled worried, but then I felt nothing but a warm liquid on my body, but no pain

"_No Pain?_" I thought shocked and opened my eyes to see a gaping hole rejuvenating in Anya's stomach and chest.

"Your after me*cough* you bastered," Anya coughed as she pulled her hand back and launched a large purple and blue flame at Skulker leaving nothing there but a hole in the wall. Anya collapsed to the ground as I crawled over to her and held her, Dan's feelings overwhelming me.

"I'm so sorry Anya I'm sorry I made you go through the ritual if it meant this would happen," Dan apologized through my throat. Anya smiled at us with love.

"It's *cough* fi-fine… I'd do *cough* it again to make you *cough* happy," Anya squeaked as she wiped a tear from our eye.

"Why…" we asked as one; our hearts breaking in one body.

"Be-*cough*cause I – I love you," Anya breathed and then she stated to disappear leaving behind a fine sparkling green powder.

"An-ANYA!" we screamed in despair as me and Dan's bodies separated and our world turned black.

[December 24th same year Green-eyed Danny's / Dan's POV]

"Dan, this is the room you and Anya shared? There is nothing here," Danny asked skeptically. I pulled out the old heart shaped key as I cradled Steve in my left arm. I put the key in the invisible lock shaped like a green blob like banana. As the door opened I turned to Danny triumphant.

"Told ya," I said simply as I turned back around to see Anya sleeping on her bed. I rubbed my eyes and then saw nothing there. "_Just my imagination._" I thought as I put Steve down on Anya's bed, and suddenly a pair of hands covered my eyes. "Danny this isn't funny!" I gripped as the hands moved to reveal Danny in front of me. "If that wasn't you the-" My sentence was stopped short as I was forced to turn around Anya's lips crashed into mine. I complied and kissed her back happily.

"I love you Dan Fenton," Anya admitted as she pulled back from our perhaps ten minute kiss.

"I love you too," I replied as we kissed again. "_We are finally together… I knew we'd get it done sooner or later!_"


End file.
